


Это хороший знак

by Mozilla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Лотор знакомится с Нарти





	Это хороший знак

Нарти смотрела на небо. Оно было расцвечено розовыми и сиреневыми полосами — это считалось хорошим знаком, сулящим удачу и счастье. Она была ученицей шамана и умела толковать знаки, которыми одаривали их Боги. И сейчас все было верно — племя ликовало и праздновало. Горели сотни костров, и цепочка их огней тянулась до самого горизонта. 

Нарти сидела на самом почетном месте — в центре священной поляны. Слева от нее была Мина, справа — Луара. Три Избранницы. К их ногам складывали цветы, их имена звучали в песнях. Сегодня был их праздник. 

Нарти хотелось плакать. Она не смотрела по сторонам, не вслушивалась в голоса окружающих. У нее перед глазами стояло только небо, расцвеченное розовыми и сиреневыми полосами. 

Шаман поставил около нее серебряную чашу, украшенную драгоценными камнями, и на Нарти пахнуло кисловатым запахом. Она знала, что за трава добавлена в ее вино: ученица шамана умела распознавать любые растения и помнила их свойства. 

Громко протрубил рог — все голоса вокруг смолкли. Наступила кульминация праздника. Нарти вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться и унять дрожь в руках, а шаман запел, монотонно, на одной ноте, выводя слова традиционной руны. 

Все Избранницы одновременно взяли в руки чаши и сделали несколько глотков. Стоящие вокруг соплеменники взорвались радостными криками. 

Жертва отдана. 

Нарти хотела еще раз посмотреть на небо, но не успела. Последнее, что она почувствовала, это холод железной маски на лице. 

А потом Нарти умерла. 

 

Лотору было скучно. Его в очередной раз отослали в какую-то глушь — и к этому он уже привык. Но к чему он не мог привыкнуть, так это к скуке. Все эти отсталые планетки, по которым он мотался и собирал необходимые ресурсы, были удивительно похожи. И пусть где-то стояли каменные города, а где-то жители ютились в соломенных хижинах, факт оставался фактом: все они боялись галра и были готовы на все, только бы остаться в живых. На Скаарге он еще не бывал, но скорее всего, и ничего нового он не увидит. Лотор вообще не понимал, зачем считать такие планеты частью их империи — они не приносили никакой пользы. 

Например, на Скаарге он должен был забрать груз грибов. Название он не запомнил, кажется, они считались деликатесом. Но само осознание того, что он, сын Заркона, принц великой империи галра, перевозит какие-то грибы, выводило из себя. 

Корабль приземлился прямо в лесу на поляне — местном импровизированном космопорте. Тут наверняка даже какого-нибудь бара нет, где можно было бы убить время до конца погрузки. А из достопримечательностей если только что-то вроде Очень Священного Дерева или Самого Важного Холма. Глушь как она есть. Но не сидеть же в корабле. 

Лотор спустился по трапу и огляделся — деревья, деревья, и еще раз деревья. Вид не слишком воодушевлял. Он вздохнул, раздумывая стоит ли тратить время, чтобы просто погулять по лесу или лучше подождать в корабле. И в этот момент мимо него прокрался Кова. Лотор еле сдержался, чтобы не выругаться вслух. Он не понимал, когда и, главное, зачем на его корабль пробралось это наглое животное, но вот уже несколько полетов оно торчало на корабле. Лотор подозревал, что это проделки Хаггар. Возможно, с помощью этого кота она как-то умудрялась за ним следить. Несколько раз Лотор порывался его просто пристрелить, но тот как чуял его настроение и прятался так умело, что найти его было просто невозможно.

Хорошо бы забыть его на этой планете. 

Лотор быстро потерял Кову из вида, о чем совершенно не жалел. Лес был достаточно живописным, но каким-то мертвым — он не встретил ни одного животного, птицы или насекомого. Даже ветра не было — деревья стояли абсолютно неподвижно, как статуи. Выглядело это жутковато и даже неприятно.

Лотор уже собирался возвращаться на корабль, когда увидел поляну, которая хоть чем-то отличалась от однообразного леса. В самом ее центре стояло три собранных из веток возвышения, на которых кто-то лежал. Слишком неподвижно для живых, почти сразу сообразил Лотор. Интересно, это такое кладбище? 

Он не успел подойти поближе, потому что с дерева на его плечо спрыгнул Кова и тут же вцепился в ткань костюма всеми когтями. Первый случай, когда этот кот подошел к нему так близко. Такой возможностью стоило воспользоваться немедленно. Лотор одной рукой схватил его за шкирку, стаскивая с плеча, а второй потянулся за бластером. 

«Помоги!»

Лотор замер — голос раздался прямо у него в голове. А Кова даже не пробовал вырваться, только смотрел прямо на него. 

— Это ты? — Лотор встряхнул кота. Он не очень верил в то, что Кова внезапно начал с ним разговаривать, но больше никого рядом не было.

«Это я. Я Нарти. Помоги!»

— И где же ты, Нарти? — он не выпускал из рук ни бластер, ни кота и настороженно оглядывался.

«Я не знаю. Не вижу. Меня должны были оставить на алтаре.»

— Хм, — Лотор перевел взгляд на те самые возвышения в центре поляны. — Их тут три.

«Да. Было три Избранницы. Я не понимаю, что случилось. Но я вижу тебя. Как ты это сделал?»

— Я сделал? — переспросил он, а потом, действуя по какому-то наитию, закрыл Кове глаза рукой, в которой все еще держал бластер.

«Темно! Не бросай меня! Где ты?»

Кот в руках дернулся и громко мяукнул.

— Неожиданно, — протянул Лотор и посадил Кову обратно на плечо. — А так видно?

«Я… Я вижу себя. Я мертва? Что происходит?»

Мысленная речь очень плохо передавала эмоции, но он все равно уловил панику, охватившую Нарти.

— Я бы тоже хотел это выяснить, — надо же, хоть одна отсталая планетка смогла его чем-то удивить. — Алтарь, избранница, какой в этом смысл?

«Вчера… Наверное, вчера, я уже не знаю, было празднование нового фиба. По традиции в его первый день Избранницы отправляются на встречу с Богами. Это большая честь.»

— Если перевести на нормальный язык, каждый фиб ваше племя убивает несколько девушек? Прекрасная традиция.

«Это большая честь. Но… Я оказалась недостойна. Я не хотела встречи с Богами, я хотела видеть небо.»

— Так, ладно, — прервал он ее и подошел к алтарям. — Которая из избранниц ты?

Неожиданно все три тела подняли вверх правую руку. Лотор отскочил назад, а Кова на плече протяжно мяукнул. 

— И что это значит?

«Это сделала я?»

Теперь в голосе звучало удивление.

— Очевидно не я, так что вариантов не так много, — Лотор убрал бластер. Это действительно становилось интересным.

«Я не умела такого раньше. Почему сейчас?»

— Ты можешь управлять не только своим телом? Полезная способность. А уж откуда она у тебя можно будет выяснить и потом, — он вернулся обратно к алтарям. — Так кто из них ты?

«Я в центре.»

Лотор рассматривал избранниц — все в белых одеждах, с грубыми железными масками на лице, засыпанные цветами. Просто готовая иллюстрация к справочнику о диких планетах.

— И как вас убили? — несмотря на то, что он слышал голос Нарти, все три девушки были очевидно мертвы. 

«Напитком смерти. Я была ученицей шамана, я знаю, что в его состав входят грибы тоха, они смертельно ядовиты.»

— Грибы, говоришь, — уж не те ли, которые он должен был отсюда забрать и которые считались очень редким и вкусным деликатесом? 

Лотор решительно смел с центрального алтаря все цветы. Осмотрев тело, он удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Ты же полукровка? 

«Я не знаю своих родителей. Меня воспитал шаман. Он ничего не рассказывал о них.»

— Я расскажу. Одним из твоих родителей был галра, скорее всего, отец. Могу предположить, что кто-то из офицеров решил немного развлечься у вас, пока шла погрузка. И, судя по вашим традициям, твоя мать или сама спрыгнула с какого-нибудь дерева после твоего рождения, либо ее отправили к богам. 

«Откуда ты можешь это знать?»

— Ты полукровка, — повторил Лотор. — Наполовину галра. И именно поэтому не умерла — для нас эти грибы не ядовиты. 

«А почему я могу видеть чужими глазами? Почему могу владеть чужими телами?»

— А вот с этим мы еще разберемся, — пообещал Лотор. — Я забираю тебя с собой. 

«Ты мне поможешь? Почему? Или ты тоже хочешь развлечься?»

— Именно, только несколько в другом плане, чем твой блудный отец. Я люблю редкие вещи, а чего-то похожего на тебя пока не встречал. А у тебя все равно нет выбора — этот кот, глазами которого ты пользуешься, живет на моем корабле. Вот уж не думал, что он окажется хоть чем-то полезен.

«Ты возьмешь мое тело?»

— Оно вообще тебе нужно? — Лотор с сомнением оглядел алтарь. — Ты можешь двигаться?

Тело слегка шевельнулось, повернуло голову и неуклюже свалилось на траву.

— Понятно, — он вздохнул, поднял его с земли и закинул на свободное плечо. — Мы над этим поработаем.

«Спасибо. Ты помогаешь мне, я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя.»

— Я тебе скажу, когда придумаю, — пообещал Лотор и пошел к кораблю.

Наверное, со стороны он выглядел забавно — на одном плече сидел кот, настороженно оглядывающийся по сторонам, на втором висело мертвое тело, изредка вздрагивающее. Во всяком случае, команда корабля уставилась на него во все глаза, но он не собирался им ничего объяснять. 

— Вы закончили? — спросил он, останавливаясь у трапа.

— Да, все готово, принц Лотор, — офицер вытянулся перед ним по стойке смирно. 

— Боги! — взвыл кто-то сзади. — Боги будут недовольны!

Лотор оглянулся — на него, потрясая узловатой веткой, надвигался лохматый старик.

«Это шаман. Он не даст тебе забрать избранницу.»

— Боги! Она предназначена Богам! — продолжал вопить старик.

— Мне некогда с этим возиться, — вздохнул Лотор, достал из-за пояса бластер и выстрелил прямо в голову шаману. Тот рухнул на траву, выронив из рук палку.

— Боги! — закричали стоящие вокруг дикари. — Боги будут недовольны!

— Выжечь деревню, — бросил Лотор офицеру и начал подниматься по трапу. К счастью, дисциплина на корабле была железной, даже если команда и решила, что он сошел с ума, приказ они кинулись выполнять беспрекословно.. 

— Ты не хочешь попробовать меня остановить? — спросил он у Нарти, остановившись на входе и оглядываясь. — Я собираюсь убить всех твоих соплеменников.

«Много избранных. Шаман должен быть доволен. Он отправился на встречу с богами. Это же такая большая честь.»

— А ты мне нравишься, — одобрительно усмехнулся Лотор. Кажется, он нашел кого-то достаточно забавного. А груз в следующий раз они заберут у другого племени. Все равно между ними нет никакой разницы.

 

Нарти смотрела на небо. Где-то рядом кричали и плакали знакомые голоса. Вспыхивали яркие огни выстрелов и воняло горелым мясом. Но это было неважно. Она смотрела на небо, оно было расцвечено серыми полосами — двадцать пять оттенков мягко перетекали друг в друга, и это было безумно красиво. Нарти решила, что это хороший знак.


End file.
